<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>However You Want Me by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606303">However You Want Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle'>AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Flash Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ignis's birthday and Gladio knows just what to give him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>However You Want Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired in no small part by Recipeh for Success's art for Iggy's birthday: https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1225465520067153921</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis stretched. A lengthy morning in bed was a rare treat, and one where he actually slept moreso. He'd sworn oaths on his Ebony supply that he wasn't going to touch any work today, and for all a part of him balked at the notion of leaving things undone, there was an appeal to it. He could enjoy a coffee, and a bath, and perhaps get some laundry finished before meeting Gladio for lunch later. It might not be everyone's idea of a decadent birthday but Ignis needed little and usually asked for less.</p>
<p>A knock at his door made him frown. He wasn't expecting disturbances, especially not now. His feet had barely made contact with the wooden floor when his phone trilled and danced on the bedside.</p>
<p>“You awake?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” he typed back in reply. The message chain with Gladio contained half made plans and heartfelt flirtations. The notification that Gladio was typing held Ignis's attention.</p>
<p>“You gonna let me in or keep me hanging?”</p>
<p>The floor was cold under Ignis's toes as he made his way to the front door of his apartment. He opened the door a few short inches and peered around it. “You're early,” he pointed out, from the safety of the other side.</p>
<p>Gladio grinned at him, his long black coat fastened even though he was in the hallway outside Ignis's apartment. “Needed to give you your present,” he replied. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>Ignis stepped back, opening the door wide enough for Gladio to slip through without risking any curious eyes from other apartments in the building catching sight of him answering the door in his underwear. “I'm sure it could have waited until lunch,” he began, closing the door behind Gladio with a soft click.</p>
<p>“No it couldn't,” Gladio answered, confidently. He unfastened the buttons on his coat in quick, deft movements, and then spread it open.</p>
<p>Ignis nearly choked. Underneath Gladio's coat lay the bare planes of his muscled torso and stomach.  Gladio was wearing nothing more than a wicked grin and a comically oversized bow that preserved whatever modesty one would concede Gladio might deign to possess.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” he said, holding his coat open and displaying his thoughtful handiwork.</p>
<p>Ignis swallowed, furiously kicking at the proverbial starter pedal in his brain to try and muster a comment. “Well,” he managed, eventually, “at least you didn't handcuff yourself to my bed this time.”</p>
<p>“Figured this was safer,” Gladio agreed. He let the coat drop. Ignis dragged his eyes away from the ornate red bow and down, to the white sneakers on Gladio's feet; the only item of clothing he was wearing other than the coat. “I'm all yours,” he added, “all day. However you want me.”</p>
<p>Ignis looked up into soft brown eyes and a smile that overflowed with affection. Gladio looked ridiculous, and he loved Ignis enough that he didn't care that he looked ridiculous, and he was also assured enough of Ignis's attraction to him that he knew it probably didn't matter how ridiculous he looked.</p>
<p>“All day?” Ignis repeated, his eyebrow raised and the corner of his lips quirked upwards in the start of a devilish smirk. “That is a lot of hours to fill, are you quite sure?”</p>
<p>Gladio's happy smile spread and widened. “I'm sure you'll find things to fill the time.”</p>
<p>Ignis murmured thoughtfully, stepping closer to Gladio. He sank his hand into the soft locks at the back of Gladio's head and urged him down, easing up onto the tips of his own toes until their lips met. Warm hands with roughened palms settled gently at his waist and pulled him closer. Ignis hadn't brushed his teeth yet, but Gladio showed no sign that he cared as his tongue slipped into Ignis's mouth. The kiss was warm, and soft, and sent ripples down his spine that made the fine hairs all over Ignis's body stand on end.</p>
<p>Ignis pulled away, settling back so his feet were flat on the floor. They were close enough that Ignis could feel Gladio breath out heavily through his nose, and see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes as he opened them and smiled. “You're right,” Ignis told him, his voice hushed and intimate. “You can start by making me a coffee,” he said, tracing his finger up the cleft between Gladio's pectoral muscles. “and then the vacuum cleaner is in the cupboard. The soft furnishings could do with a going over as well.”</p>
<p>Gladio leaned back, blinking through his confusion as Ignis's smirk deepened. “And after that,” Ignis added, “I have a load of laundry that needs pressing.”</p>
<p>“Iggy,” Gladio began.</p>
<p>Ignis didn't let him finish, pressing his finger to Gladio's lips. “However I want you, you said.” Gladio looked steadily into Ignis's eyes, and Ignis couldn't help but enjoy himself. “You can take the coat off,” he told him, “but leave the bow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>